tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Force Personal Power Armor
Delta Force Power Armor With the advent of mecha and other higher powered machines, the wish for the combat infantry was to even the scales somehow. The tiered system allows the fighting forces more options for tactical needs. Layer 1 Layer one is affectionately known as a skin suit. Roughly 12.5mm in thickness, the suit must be tailored to the individual before manufacture as the tolerance are extremely important. So much so that the wearer should try to maintain the weight and physical parameters when first issued. Appearing like a charcoal gray wetsuit, it hosts a suite of internal body sensors, basic med kit for stimulants, pain killers, and a few anti-toxins which can be changed out at ship level. Telemetry can be sent to the ship on a constant or burst mode to keep track of team movements as needed. The suite also give a bonus to the VX implant for incoming fire. The synthetic muscle fiber boosts the wearers strength 2.5 times normal for as long as the battery packs last, roughly 2 days. It can also be put into regenerative mode, the user's movement provide a recharge bonus, a full charge taking 5 days of normal activity to obtain. Small batteries around the waist can be hot swapped or charged from other sources. Energy cans being the normal protocol when not in storage slots. -Layer 1 Special Edition Harder to make, this version is a mere 4mm thick. It boosts the wearer's strength to double of normal, but battery only lasts 16 hours max. Can still be recharged by turning off and still wearing it. 3 days of normal movement will recharge it. Available only to high ranking Officers or be special dispensation. Layer 2 Hard enclosed armor that snaps around the wearers skin suit. This level will provide enhanced protection for all forms of weaponry, whether it be kinetic or energy based. While not making the soldier invulnerable, it does greatly increase the likelihood of battlefield survival. Composite swappable panels in the arms, legs, chest, and back panels have refractory coatings to further minimize injury. These outer coatings also allows the user to blend in visually with the environment to a degree for camouflage. Once the user has been fitted to their skin suit, the armor is also tailored to the individual, and coded to them only. Snapping on the outer hard shells on the appendages and torso while initially cumbersome, has been proven to be done in less than 90 seconds with a skilled operator. Hard points allow various accessories for weapons, sensors, and other devices to be attached. The left or right forearm also links and boost the tricorder operations of the user, placement dependent on user preference. Augmenting the first layer, the user also has a longer battery life and an additional strength bonus of twice the level 1 for a total of 5 times human strength. This will allow reduced fatigue in extended operations as well increased physical feats. There are a few specialized versions for Medical Personnel as well as combat engineers. The Medical version has specialized pods and tools dedicated to their profession. The CBE version has spaces for fused as well as deep penetrating sensors in order help in the construction and demolition of structures. Layer 3 Designed from the outset as a special operations version, this layer was then moved to squad leader or above as the manufacture is more involved. Slightly bulkier than level 2 it replaces the smaller level 2. A modest increase in strength(6x instead of 5x for the Layer 2, but with a slight speed penalty for it's size), also larger battery array and slightly faster response times for the computer, as well as a reduced power signature making detection harder. Detachable mounts for shoulder points are available for added weapons. The electronics suite can be tailored for a variety of functions from infiltration tools, to command and control. Greater VX support and commlinks designed to allow limited offsite troop management, and other functions that might normally require ship operations. Layer 3A1 With increasing enemy activity, the developers at Onyx city created a personalized version for a few members of senior staff which was then enhanced by Niklas Blom and Lumiere Trouvé. Highly specialized, this version exists in single digit numbers due to the increased difficulty of manufacture. Instead of normal hardened electronics, a positronic unit allows for augmented functioning for various functions such as hacking, command and control, sophisticated sensors, and faster processing. Linking the non-collapsible unit to the weared via VX interface, the suit can move and act guided by the user and only the user since it's tied to the user's dna. Size-wise this is more mech than power armor. The look is nearly the same but the suit is 20% bulkier as it has more armor, increased strength, and a dedicated micro-reactor backed up by Krellide power cells. As in previous versions, the user should be wearing layer 1 enhancement before climbing in, otherwise there is a 30% reduction in strength. Totaled the wearer is just above the strength of a military android at 12 times normal human strength. With the built in power source, weapons can be powered directly from the mech. Belaying it's size, a small gem enhanced high yield particle beam cannon is mounted on the right shoulder and folds onto the back when not in use. A beam blade is built into the left forearm and a 4 shot grenade launcher. The right forearm having a gem enhanced standard issue PAR-41C modified to feed from a helical 400 round drum. Special coatings minimize the heat and radar signature. There are also two cloaking modes. First is a low power optical mode. If nothing else is operating except the computers, the armor is capable of optical cloak. The second is a higher power cloaking, more like a starship but it cannot be used for longer than 30 minutes at a time as longer than that makes detection easier. Special attachments for Level 3 and 3A1 Armors -Orbital insertion pack: A pair of disposable wings and RCS (reaction control system) can be snapped onto the base unit. This allows the wearer to be dropped from orbit onto any planet with a gravity of less than 4g. -Space insertion pack. Similar to the orbital, this loses the wings adding a micro impulse thruster with a larger RCS system. This also adds a micro shield good for two seconds of use with a 30 second recharge cycle. -Assault pack. A larger beam weapon on one side and a pod with thirty 25mm grenades stacked into ten tubes. Not reloadable in the field unless spare pods are available. Category:Technology